


красный

by pidgiian



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: AU, Angst, Character Death, M/M, im so sorry, авторский стиль - отсутствие заглавных букв, даже не знаю за что мне более стыдно за смерть лэнса или за то как оно написано, и еще много выделений, и некоторых знаков препинания
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:13:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25098964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pidgiian/pseuds/pidgiian
Summary: кит с недавних пор ненавидит алтеанок
Relationships: Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	красный

**Author's Note:**

> 10/10/2018 | писалось до восьмого сезона, я тогда еще верила в нормальную концовку и писала теории, но теперь это просто ау ;_)  
> я не могу дописать большую счастливую работу про них и страдаю и теперь они страдают тоже и мне жаль и я боюсь восьмого сезона  
> а еще я люблю лэнса очень сильно честно-честно

кит стоит и смотрит и видит звезды сзади и улыбку лэнса прямо перед собой

лэнс красивый – _очень красивый_ , вообще-то, киту стоило бы сказать ему об этом раньше

_но_

у лэнса красивые голубые глаза, острый подбородок, мягкие растрепанные волосы, выразительная шея и длинные пальцы, из которых выпадает красный баярд, растворяясь в пространстве

у кита как время остановилось – красивый _красивый_ **_красивый_** лэнс и насмехающиеся красная и синяя звезды позади

лэнс приходил к нему в гарнизонском госпитале, сидел долго на краю постели, опираясь спиной о китовы сбитые колени, гладил космо _(а тот только в руку тыкался по-земному мокрым собачьим носом и ещё просил – весь в хозяина)_ , поладил с кролией и даже коливаном и заново влюбил в себя кита

а ведь кит ему-

перед тем как нашли ту алтеанку, перед тем _как все пошло кувырком стало неправильным перед тем как все сломалось_

они с китом сидели на спине красного льва, говорили обо всем подряд, жмурились от закатного солнца перед глазами, цеплялись легко за пальцы и рукава разноцветной униформы и _целовались_

потому что никакой больше аллуры, никакой больше войны, никаких галра-

ну, кроме марморовцев, конечно

акши еще, может быть, она киту справедливо как младшая сестра, он не слепой же и видит прекрасно, что кролия уже практически удочерила ее-

ну и кита, конечно же

_лэнс ночью зацеловывал галрийскую метку кита, облизывал, широко проходясь языком от острого угла и вниз до скулы и шеи и ниже и киту резко было жарко жарко жарче чем когда-либо в его жизни потому что лэнс это ураган и поле битвы и самые большие птицы и луна и океаны и буря шторм разбитые корабли и **штиль**_

а потом _алтеанка_

кит вообще как-то посередине получился, буквально ни туда ни сюда

не человек, но не галра, не рядовой марморовец, но их почетный член, сирота, но с кролией, лучший пилот поколения, но голова кругом, восприимчивый к квинтэссенции, но не магический, марионетка хаггар, но _нет_

_красная броня, но черный лев_

_красный паладин, но забыл про инстинкты_

_красный баярд, но больше не его_

_всего лишь кит, а столько натворил_

а потом опять _хаггар_ опять _битвыбитвыбитвы боже где мы кит что с тобой кит пожалуйста очнись кит ты меня слышишь кит я не хочу с тобой драться кит пожалуйста кит я люблю тебя_

с конца лезвия черного баярда за спиной лэнса не капает кровь, потому что кит настолько _неправильный_ , что умудрился даже любовь своей жизни убить не по-человечески

у кита зрачки расширяются и желтизна сходит с белка, а лэнс смотрит и улыбается

– с возвращением, маллет, – края астральной проекции идут рябью, кит падает на колени, хватая несуществующий тут воздух и встречает самые красивые пальцы в мире на полпути

черный баярд исчезает, кит роняет слезы в пустоту под ногами, а лэнс кашляет и заваливается вперед, проводя носом и дрожащей улыбкой по китовой шее

– я скучал

**Author's Note:**

> дримворкс идите нахуй это из-за вас  
> мне так жаль


End file.
